


Tenderness

by Mustangwill



Series: Kinktober, 2019 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: My thirteenth entry in my contributions to Kinktober 2019.After Captain Yamato and Sakura leave Naruto and Sai behind to attempt to find out why their escort to the Fire Temple were running late, Naruto finds a way to amuse himself by working in an extra bit of chakra training. Sai, still under the impression that Naruto is frightened, consults his book on how to help his teammate.





	Tenderness

It had been several minutes since Captain Yamato and Sakura had left the road and their two teammates behind at the road marker, and Naruto was beginning to grow restless. He had always struggled with sitting still, especially during his lessons in the academy with Iruka Sensei.

“This is sooo boring!” he sighed loudly, looking around himself as he leaned back on his hands to try and find something to entertain himself. When his eyes fell on a nearby pile of fallen leaves, he cried out in excitement and snatched up one of the closest leaves, getting more and more excited as the prospect of working in some wind chakra training, “All right! Here we go!”

Across on the other side of the road marker, Sao was looking up at what stars he could make out through the trees, trying to find any constellations he might know. Curious about the noises Naruto was making, he glanced over to see what was his teammate was up to, and was surprised to see Naruto with his back to him, his entire body visibly trembling as he looked off into the trees. 

‘Is he still scared?’ Sai thought to himself, remembering how he had seen Naruto behaving similarly earlier in the night. Reaching over to his backpack, he unzipped it and, after rummaging around for a moment, found and pulled out one of his useful friendship-how-to guide books. Briefly opening it to the index, he scanned it to find the chapter he needed before opening it to the correct page, watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye as the yellow-haired ninja suddenly cried out before reaching for something on the ground.

“When a friend if scared or frightened about something, gently place your hand around their shoulders, let them know they aren’t alone, and show them some tenderness,” he read aloud to himself, closing the book and reflected on those words. ‘Tenderness…’ he considered the word, his thoughts drifting to the adult book series he had picked up after seeing Kakashi sensei enjoying them so much during his hospital stay.

A rustling in the trees above brought both ninja’s attention- Naruto much more in an animated fashion- as an owl drew itself from its hole in the tree and took flight, going out for a night of hunting for its meal. “Stop trying to scare me, Sai! It’s not going to work!” Naruto yelled, pointing accusingly at his confused teammate. 

Letting the accusation slide for now, Sai placed his book back into his backpack and stood up, making his way around the marker to sit down beside his teammate, who had gone stiff all of a sudden. When Naruto’s head slowly turned to look stiffly at Sai, the pale ninja put on a big, innocent smile, “Um… Sai?”

“Do not worry, Naruto,” Sai smiled, reaching out his arm to wrap it around Naruto’s shoulders, “I’m here for you.” Before Naruto could react, Sai had reached his free hand down past the waistband of his pants and boxer shorts to wrap his gloved hand around Naruto’s flaccid cock, and he leaned his head closer, silencing Naruto’s startled gasp with a kiss. 

Naruto grew stone-stiff in shock at the sudden shift in events, unsure how he should react. On one hand, he had only ever been kisses on one other occasion- by Sasuke, of all people- and it had been nothing like this. Where’s Sasuke’s mouth had been warm and inviting despite being surprised, Sai’s was cold and distant. And, unlike with Sasuke, Sai’s tongue had already slipped past his lips and was sliding and slipping over his own. Something about it seemed… mechanical, like Sai was just going through the motions and not really enjoying it. 

And then on the other hand, the ninja’s resistance was faltering, fading away as his body responded to the attention it hadn’t received in such a long time. Naruto may not have been on the dating scene but certainly was no prude, having been masturbating on those rare occasions he wasn’t on a mission or training and found himself at home in his own bed. It has been weeks since he had seen to his own needs, and the feel of Sai’s hand stroking his hot fleshin to a hot rod under his clothing was bringing down his will to resist at an accelerating rate.

When the pair parted to take a much need breath, Naruto’s skin was flushed and he was panting already, where Sai seemed entirely unpertubed, even a little perplexed as he looked at Naruto, his head cocked slightly to the side as he considered him. “W-what’s wrong?” Naruto managed to get out, squirming to try and find relief from the uncomfortable sensation of his erection straining against his constrictive clothing.

“I am not sure that I am doing this right,” Sai admitted, still looking perplexed as he recalled the book, Makeout Paradise, “you are not reacting to the ‘tenderness’ like the characters did in the book.” 

“What boo- ah!” Naruto began to ask but was caught off guard once again when his pants were suddenly pushed down to his thighs and he had a lapful of Sai’s head, a cool mouth sliding slowly down the flushed, sensitive flesh of his cock. “S-Sai! Oh…” he moaned, being forced to lean back on his hands to make room for Sai. 

Sai didn’t respond other than to focus on his administrations of his own brand of ‘tenderness’, his head bobbing up and down slowly at first, allowing Naruto to really feel the pressure of the seal his lips formed around his flesh, sliding up and down as he gradually picked up the pace.

Naruto looked up and down both ends of the road, feeling a tickle of excitement race up his spine. ‘Captain Yamato… Sakura… a villager. Anyone could suddenly walk up on us and catch us,’ he thought to himself as he looked back down to the top of Sai’s head. The thought of being caught doing such lewd things sent a thrill through him, making his skin tingle from the top of his head down to tips of his fingers and his toes. He had never considered himself to be an exhibitionist before, but he could see himself getting addicted to the adrenaline rush he was getting from this. “It feels so good…” he softly moaned, biting his bottom lip as he placed his hand on the back of Sai’s head in a silent plea to not stop, “I’m so close…” 

Naruto’s body tenses as he felt the orgasm rip through his body like electricity from a lightning jutsu and, out of reflex, his hand pushed Sai’s head down on to his pulsating cock. He could feel himself sliding against the back of Sai’s throat before slipping down further, shooting his hot seed straight down into his teammate’s gullet unheeded. He tried to stifle his own cry of pleasure, biting down harder on his bottom lip to the point he thought he might piece through it, but he wasn’t able to keep himself entirely quiet, afraid the others might hear him and come running. When Naruto glanced down, he could see Sai’s nose was pressed hard into the patch of blonde pubic hair and his eyes looked up at Naruto emotionlessly, as if this was just a normal day and nothing unusual was happening.

As the last wave of pleasure faded away to leave Naruto trembling in its wake, he released his hold on the back of Sai’s head and allowed himself to fall back on to the grass, twitching as he tried to catch the breath that had been stolen from him. He could hear Sai stand up and move away back towards his original position on the other side of the road marker. 

It took a few moments for him to recover enough to catch his breath and he sat up slowly, rubbing at the back of his head in embarrassment as he tried to think of how to word how to apologize, “Hey, Sai… I’m… I’m sorry about-”

“Would you say my show of ‘tenderness’ helped to soothe your fears, or did it heighten them, Naruto?” Sai interrupted, looking up from his notetaking in one of his leatherbound notebooks.

Naruto’s eyebrows twitched and he leapt to his feet, shouting, “Fears?! Are you trying to say I was scared, Sai?!” Or, at least, that’s what he had wanted to say. He didn’t manage to get out much before his still undone pants had fallen further and entangled around his ankles, making him fall flat on his face into the dirt. Sai tried but failed to stifle his laughter at Naruto’s antics as the fallen ninja jumped quickly back to his feet, shouting out something about going to help the others find their Fire Temple escort as he did up his pants, and bolted off into the trees, not looking back to see if Sai was following.


End file.
